A Unwanted Visitor
by OnceUponATime102
Summary: When an old witch comes to take revenge on Damon and Stefan. They are going to have to stop there bickering and work together, or else Elena will die. But will this bring them together or send them further apart. Who will Elena end up with or will she die from their love. This is a Delena Story! It will contain Hurt/Elena (maybe hurt Damon in the future) and Worried/Damon&Stefan.


_Hi, _

_This is set during Season 1, It's my first vampire diaries fanfiction so be nice. Of cause as normal I don't own any of the characters, I wish. I'm a big fan of Delena. Please Review and Favourite, it means lots to me. Anyway Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and this is a Delena Fanfiction! This will contain some hurt/Elena and worried/Damon and Stefan._

* * *

The clock struck twelve times; it was midnight. Then the clock went silence, then finally started it ticking again, over and over. The sky was dark and cloudy with not a single star in the sky. The moon was only a crest shape and barley visible. But in the Gilbert house, the lights were still on and there in the middle of the room was Elena pondering over the last few days and wondering how her life could change so dramatically over such a small amount of time.

Elena sighed, she was sitting at her kitchen table, Jeremy was out at the grill. She should be there too with her friends but at this moment she didn't feel like being there. Everything had happened so quickly recently, her whole world turned upside down and if that wasn't bad enough, now she had two Salvatore brothers fighting over her, this was not going to end well. She slowly massaged her temples with the edge of her palm, she needed to think what she was going to do, yet nothing came to mind. She grabbed the small glass on the wooden table. She normally wasn't much of a drinker but at the moment she needed something strong and whiskey seemed to be the thing that was working. A nausea feeling with constantly there, and her ears were making a loud ringing noise. Maybe she'd been drinking too much, but she hadn't had more then two glasses. It was probably guilt, she needed to sort this out.

As she walked out the house she pulled her cardigan over her dark blue skinny jeans and pale blue top and boots. It wasn't really the thing to be wearing at this time at night, but at the moment she couldn't think straight until she had sorted things out with Damon. As she dragged her feet though the abandoned town with the trees dancing in the wind and the endless howling that followed her where ever she went and blew her hair over her eyes as she walked. The nausea feeling was getting worse and her heart was beating at a hundred miles an hour, she wiped the sweat of her brow and goosebumps were all over her skin from the freezing wind. It was times like these when she wished her mother and father alive but they weren't and she has to live with it.

She stopped suddenly and ran over to a near by rubbish bin and threw up the whole content of her stomach, she couldn't work out what was wrong with her. She was sure she hadn't drunk that much and she hadn't felt this sick this morning, what in the world was wrong with her. Maybe it was just nerves but she couldn't shake of this feeling that something bad was happening. She moved quicker, just hoping to spot Damon but after going to the boarding house, she started to lose hope, maybe Damon had left town, he had seemed so angry and upset. She pushed that thought away, he wouldn't, she was positive off it.

Damon was slumped against a tree, his sharp blue eyes staring out into the distance with no emotion. Elena approached him slowly, not wanting to disturbed him. She watched the wispy brown hair move in the wind as she wrapped her arms around her thin cardigan, wishing she had put something warmer on. She glanced at his leather jacket for a moment, deciding what to say. "You know, people would think from all the staring that you were in love with me," he muttered with a hint of sarcasm. He turned around on his heels with a blank expression looking straight in to her eyes. "But of cause we know that's not true," he growled. Elena slowed glanced towards the ground trying not to catch his glance, she moved from one ball of her foot to the other. "Something bothering you Elena or have you come out here just because Stephan's not around," he said slowly.

"I was just going to...," Elena quietly stuttered. "Don't bother we already know whatever comes out of your mouth is a lie," he butted in. He began to walk away deeper into the woods. "Damon," she whispered, "Please." Damon sighed and turned towards her, now he had a good look at her, he could see she was paler and a tear was running down her face. "I'm...," began Elena but she never finished the sentence. "Elena" Damon yelled, grasping her as she hit the floor. He shook her lightly trying to arouse her but nothing worked. " Elena," Damon yelled, " Come on." As Elena went into darkness, she saw her parents standing there with there arms wide open, she slowly walk towards them and into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

_Thunder rattled and the rain was pouring at the speed of lighting, the sky was dark and the forest old and hidden with secrets and while in the middle was an old cottage that was old and small. __An old lady in tattered clothing and long wispy white hair, that feel against her shoulder and covered her dark brown eyes. She was standing round a bowl muttering a spell in a different language. All her round her were different ingredients of frogs tails and knife, across the floors were stains of blood and other liquid. The wallpaper was ancient and crumpled. the furniture old and mouldy. The house itself was nearly destroyed and the windows were smashed and the wooden door no longer on its hinges. __She was a witch, one Damon and Stefan had hurt along time ago and she never forgot and she never forgive and know she wasn't going to get her revenge and no one was going to stop her._

_'Damon, try as you might your never save your precious Elena,' crackled the witch,'You and Stefan shall pay for what you did to me and I shall take the most important thing from you... Elena! She picked up the stranded of hair that was Elena's and continued to mutter her spells as a evil grin filled her face with gleam._


End file.
